


Bad Egg

by Hero_addicted



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-09-26 16:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9911333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hero_addicted/pseuds/Hero_addicted
Summary: The bored batboys come up with a challenge of who can be the toughest villain for batman to take down.Who'll win Dick? Jason? Tim? Damian?





	1. Prolouge

This is stupid there’s no way in hell Bruce is not going to find out and kill them all for this. Yet he found himself a little excited about it it was a sick fascination and curiosity. At first it was a dumb conversation topic on a lazy Saturday afternoon. Bruce was at work and and he was there with his brothers.

Dick was hanging off the couch groaning about boredom, Jason was cleaning guns and knives ignoring Dick’s moaning, and Damian was doodling on the floor leaning on Titus. They all more or less sat in silence. It’s rare they were together in the same room just relaxing and not getting ready for the next threat that makes it’s way to Gotham or trying to strangling each other. 

Dick started telling them stories about what’s happening in Bludhaven lately. Damian and Jason would hum in agreement as Dick went on about criminal activity in Bludhaven. Tracking down and taking down drug dealers, stopping muggings, and making sure criminals go to jail in his police day job and as Nightwing. 

“I don’t know what’s with the weird criminals in Gotham even though Bludhaven is pretty bad the worst they’ve got is probably just Blockbuster” 

“must be joker venom, and fear toxin in the water that makes Gotham such a breeding ground for crazy” mumbles Damian 

“Nah it’s Arkham you’re better off dead than going there to “cure” whatever insanity you might have” Jason disassembles his gun wiping down the nooks and crannies of it “You don’t go to Arkham to get better you get there to get worse”

“Arkham’s security has improved and the staff is now better trained to deal with their patients there hasn’t been a breakout for about year so far “ 

“The place is still cursed hell. The normal people who just work there go insane picking around in some loon’s head to figure em out”

“Harley Quinn”

“Picking joker’s brain is bound to make anyone go as crazy as him”

“I think he made some inmates and one doctor kill themselves”

“It makes you kind of wonder what goes on in the criminal mind”

“We always deal with what goes on in the criminal mind that’s kind of part of what we do”

“No I mean like what’s it like to be a bad guy”

Jason rolls his eyes “How bad you talking Wingding?”

“I don’t know”

“You wanna be bad?”

“I’ve been bad”

“Sure and the Joker ain’t crazy”

“I’ve done bad stuff”

Jason points at Damian who’s still absorbed in his sketch and half paying attention “I’m pretty sure Shortstack’s got you beat no matter what “Bad stuff” you think you’ve done” Damian shifts a little in his spot but he doesn’t look up to argue. 

“Well yeah because he’s a little shit” Damian flips off Tim

“Hey no fighting” Dick chided “Anyway I was a criminal for a bit name was Renegade”

“Who?”

“Renegade”

“Never heard of a criminal of the name of Renegade”

“Well yeah I haven’t been Renegade for years”

"Okay sure" Jason rolled his eyes.

“If we were all criminals which one us would the biggest challenge to Batman?” Tim questioned the room stopped as if processing the idea. 

“Ground rules rule one”

“Bruce is going to kill us”

“Bruce won’t kill us beat us up yes, but not kill us”

“-nobody dies...”

“Rule two evil identities are completely secret even more lock and key than our vigilante identity we don’t tell each other our identity”

“Rule three if your villain plan involves something stolen or stealing things then it needs to be returned when you’re found out”

“Rule four no ratting the rest of us out to bats if he get a hold of you”

“This is a horrible idea”

“I think it’ll be an interesting experience”

Jason laughs “alright then! you lose when Bruce takes you down AND figures out who you are”

“Are we having a week of attacking batman?”

“Pretty much but everyone’s got two maybe three months prep time” they’ll need every second of it. 

“Losers have to do all the chores including Alfred’s workload and Winner gets...to humiliate the losers whatever way they want. Bonus points if you get Bruce to call in the Justice League”

“Are we allowed to have henchmen?”

“Dick is probably going to end up the henchmen” 

“You guys are supposed to be criminals other than the four rules of the game we’ve established criminal don’t give a shit about rules”

“I think Todd has an unfair advantage since he’s already a criminal”

“Excuse me but who’s grandpa and mother are terrorists that Batman regularly goes up against?” Damian scowled. That shut Damian up “Anyway I’m an ex criminal reformed and learned the errors of my ways” 

“Jason you’ve fought Batman before” 

“And lost” Jason glared at Damian he glared back in a two second stare down 

“Dick has known Bruce since he was eight and has a bunch of friends to help him, Tim’s got access to Bruce’s fanciest toys, and Damian has grandpa’s assassins and combat training from birth, what do I’ve got? Compared to you guys. In fact I’ve probably got the most to lose in this. Bruce finds me and I go back to Arkham with therapists hounding me for months about my daddy issues or some shit” 

“Does that mean you’re backing out of this?”

“Hell no!”

“Then it’s settled let the games begin!” and so they prepare for the week of challenging the Batman.


	2. Preparation Tim(e)

He’s going to have to come up with a new guise if he going to be a criminal. Obviously he couldn’t be running around doing bad stuff in front of Bruce as Red Robin. 

When it comes to to the Robins everything is a competition Dick with Batman, Jason with Dick, Him with Jason, Damian with him everyone is trying to one up each other, and he’d be lying if part of the reason he’s even considering it, other than for the thrill and curiosity of what it’s like to be on the other other side of the law, is because of the rivalry. 

He’s not even sure about participating in this. This could ruin all of Gotham and not to mention their relationship with Bruce if it get’s way too out of hand. 

How much is he putting on the line? Probably his relationship with Bruce more than anything which he has to admit had been slipping ever since Damian became Robin and he’d made his place with his friends in Young Justice. 

Bruce also did him a huge favor of buying and running Drake Industries under Wayne Enterprises. Dressing up as a villain and stirring up trouble for a bet is hardly a way to repay him. 

He never thought of having a criminal identity, or things that can come of it. He’d need a new name and costume. He’s also going to need an evil plan that’ll get Bruce’s attention but not cause too much harm to citizens of Gotham. 

He’s acted as back up in the rare times that Bruce decides to don the Matches Malone mask, but he generally didn’t become a criminal to catch criminals. That’s not to say he didn’t do some admittedly underhanded and shady business to get what he needed, but he mostly managed to avoid becoming a full on criminal. Even when Ra’s Al Ghul was hounding him. He normally prefered getting information the old fashioned way with bugging and stakeouts. 

He could play it like Riddler he could trap him and set up a bunch of challenges for Bruce to solve. The greatest detectives in the world duking it out with mindgames and death traps. Though he knows from the years of working with batman that the riddler tends to be a pretty low priority villain on his own and still fairly low when working with other villains that he’s migrated to Star City.

He could start a gang war with all the scandal, corruption, and well hidden secrets of Gotham to get Batman’s attention. While a a little gang war between two Mafia family is a common thing. A couple rumors here and a few tips there and tension grows into paranoia and mistrust. Overall It doesn’t take much to get them fighting.

But Gotham crime is an old tree with deep, entangled, far reaching roots. It wouldn’t be a stretch to say that Gotham can turn a little gang spat into city wide shutdown. Shaking something up in the streets is an easy way to get Batman’s attention but can get real ugly really quickly. 

“Access to Bruce’s fanciest toys” There’s a place to start. He could use Bruce’s tech against him. He knows how Bruce uses all his gadgets and he can probably hack most of his stuff. He can sabotage Bruce in the cave before he does his villain thing. It will give him a significant advantage to last a week with Batman after him if Batman has trouble tracking and chasing him down. 

He could create a discreet virus that can lock Batman out of the Bat computer. It can be dormant and detectable. He can activate it to interfere with or stop his signals. If it works then it’ll keep Batman from being able to call for backup or track him or ask anyone else help to track him. Finding and catching him is going to be the most frustrating week Batman’s ever going to have.

The kind of crime he’s probably best suited for is thieving, weapon smuggling, and information brokering. He doesn’t want to bring any more weapons into Gotham so drug dealing and thieving is probably his best bet. If he get’s caught then maybe he might be able to convince Bruce be lenient on him on account of Catwoman doing the same thing he’s planning to do except all the time. 

A new Catwoman is coming to sweep the streets of Gotham of it’s valuables. He could “Catman” no that’s stupid “Catboy” even worse. Maybe leave the cat thing to Catwoman. Maybe he can just ask one of his “brothers” to help him come up with a new alias. 

Suddenly he get’s a call from Jason asking for him to bring a few components.

 

\---

 

He arrives at one of Jason’s safe house apartment he’d told him the address to. It was a more regular home in Gotham though rarely used when he’s working it’s still one of his most secure residence. He told he he’s disarming with system for only him to come in no one else. 

It’s a bit flattering he’s one of the few people Jason tolerates enough to let him into his home. While Jason has been becoming more open with other people he’s still tense with Bruce and Dick. He seems hardly bothered with Damian than the general “he’s a brat ” kind of thoughts. 

Tim is quiet. He doesn’t try to put his nose in everything. He does try to tell him how he should do things. He doesn’t compare him to the idealized memory of him or if he does he doesn’t put it in the subtext of their conversations. Damian doesn’t do it either but he’s still an annoying kid. Tim also doesn’t ask stupid questions. 

Tim is his favorite because he’s the least pain in the ass. 

Tim arrives with all the things he’s asked for. Perfect. He points to the couch to drop the stuff off on as he wipes his hands off of grease and soot and offer Tim a cup of tea. 

“I hope you’re not using this bet to lure out other criminals”

“If I was?” Jason says neutrally as he throw on the counter as he turns on the electric kettle to boil. 

“I’d tell you to leave some for me”

“If you’d still be up for it. Those Idiots will probably think it’s time to play when we mess with Batman. Seems to be a trend with those cretins.” Jason sets up ornate teacups and pulls at his collections of tea boxes “Loose or bagged?” 

“Bagged” Tim replies. Jason pushes the box back in and reaches for another. He notices a bluetooth in Jason’s ear that keeps flashing. 

“One of them stirs up some shit and the small fries follow in their wake.” Jason sighs as he pulls down one of the boxes and opens it “Green or Black?”

“Black” He throws the box on the counter and goes for his fridge to pull out a cake. “When do you find the time to buy a cake and were you in the middle of a call?”

“Stakeouts and I put them on hold” The kettle stops boiling and he pours Tim a cup of hot water as he roots through his collection of black teas some of which he has to wonder whether came from Al Ghul or he made himself or from space going by the odd color, bag shape, and fragrance of some of them. “Surveillance is hungry work sometimes I buy it from a russian bakery in my territory sometimes they’re make in thanks for the work I do.”

“You’re quite the host”

“Alfred taught me well” 

“What are you working on?”

“It’s a surprise” Jason gave a cheeky smile, smug and excited, He’s not sure if he should be afraid or eager for what he has in store. “Also I think one of the rules is not giving up secret identities” 

“Yeah the secret evil identities thing. I’m not sure what to do for mine. I’ve never had to come up with a villain name” 

“So?”

“You know where I can start?”

“There’s more to being a villain than a gimmick”

“Says the guy who took the Joker’s old name and did the red cloth thing for a while” Jason rolls his eyes “You’re the second most theatrical person I know”

“Who’s the first?”

“Ra’s Al Ghul for god’s sake the dude is dressed as dracula with Wolverine hair and eyeliner”

“Damn I can’t compete with that” Jason chuckles

“So....help me with getting a new villain identity?” Jason pauses and thinks. He scratches his head trying to remember something. 

“I might actually have something for you” Jason leaves picking up the bag of parts Tim set down. Tim is left wondering what it could be. When Jason returns holding neatly folded black clothes. “I guess it’s time to pass on the reigns” 

“Reigns?”

“This is kind of like robin but Batman doesn’t know about it. I’m sure even Dick forgot about it. He only used the name once and then the suit came back to antagonize him a couple times when he was with the teen titans”

“What?”

“Dick told you about renegade his more successful matches malone persona but what I got here is” He shakes open the folded clothes to show off a costume. “Red X” 

“How did you get it” 

“I stole it from Dick and his friends. It was so easy I think that tower had no security other than a four digit passcode and a laser tripwire alarm”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah sloppy I know” Jason smirked as he drops the outfit on Tim’s lap “I’m passing Red x on to you the fabric is pretty good breathable, lightweight, and stretchy. Perfect for an acrobat like Dick and a thief and bounty hunter like me” Jason fake coughed over bounty hunter. “Tech still holds up fueled by xenothium. I don’t know if the stuff is still available but if you can get ahold if the shit put some aside for everyone to get a look after the challenge.”

“Xenothium?”

“Very versatile and rare” 

“You’re giving this to me why?” he was grateful for the costume and Jason just smiled. 

“I’m passing it down to you and maybe someday you’ll pass it to Damian or he steals it from you” 

“You have a villain identity?”

“One of the rules it not to give up secret identities not even to each other so you’re going to have to wait to find out” he looked like the cat that got the canary. “I know what you’re gonna say and to that I’m passing down a legacy that you can either take it or leave it”

“Other than the parts that I brought in is there anything else I can help you with? There’s no rules about that right?” Tim asked unsurely while Jason took his spot next him and served himself cake.

“Well if you don’t go snooping where you shouldn’t then ,no ,there’s no problems” the bluetooth in his ear flashed when he pointed to it, cake in the other hand "While I'd like to stay and chat and teach you some tricks. I'm sure you can figure it out. These guys aren't going to be too happy being put on hold for too long. Ciao." he leaves Tim alone at his kitchen counter as he rushes off speaking rapid fire italian.

What could he be planning?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unbetaed it's just me myself and I. I wanted to get this out to make this story a little more than just the prologue of the bat boys just thinking of the idea.


End file.
